Spring Break, Pt II
'Spring Break, Pt II '''is the sixteenth episode of Glee: The New Touch and part two of the two-part special, Spring Break. It will be released on Febraury 1 , 2014. Plot With spring break ongoing, the freakshows take a rest from school. Rose and Angelica come to a decision about their relationship, while Ula constantly tries to avoid Adam`s pleas. Meanwhile, Brandon and Lucas share the week off and go to the biggest party ever. Iris feels all alone. Songs Episode -Ula and Iris were at the mall, laughing while talking.- “Oh my gosh!” Iris shrieked. “What?” “Kat and Sam broke up” “Whut? Really? Well, it was kinda obvious they were gonna break up sooner or later, Kat cant handle a relationship.” -Iris sighs.- “Ula, Kat really loved Sam, I could really tell, she talked about him all the time, and in front of the Lady Reapers, oh my gosh, she must be awful right now.” “I really don`t give a fuck about that bitch, girl.” Ula said “She was completely destroyed after breaking up with Kyle, I should go out with her and cheer her up soon.” “Whatever, she`s a crazy bitch. Poor Sam, he`s a really cool guy. But anyways, tell me, girl, what about you?” “Em, what do you mean?” “Hows it going with Ryan?” “Who`s Ryan?” “I don`t know, there must be somebody.” -Iris frozed.- “Ula, look, there is nobody, okay?” Iris said, very stern and serious. “Okay, okay, calm down, the same thing here with me.” -Iris smiled.- “Who needs a guy anyway? I am much better this way” Iris said, coldly, “I don`t need or want anyone.” “Amen!” “Ula! Hey, Ula!” A guys voice came running down the hall. -Ula closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly turned around.- “Hello, Adam….” -Adam was breathless because of the run he had just done.- “I saw you guys walking through and had to come say hi… so hi! How`s everything going?” Adam said, without once staring at Iris. -Ula nodded.- “Good, good.” She said, without much energy. “You guys killed at us regionals, killed us! Anyways, Ula, I wanted to ask you something.” “Uhm, yeah…” “Would you…. Like to go out with me? We can go to the movies…” -Ula grinned and stared at Iris.- “Oh, you guys can go, I have to meet a friend in ten. See ya, okay?” Iris said, and immediately turned around and left, she walked down the hallways agitated. “''Alright, everyone gets someone. FUCKIN EVERYONE. Even Ula who wasn`t even looking, Sam, Brandon, Kyle, Leni, Lucas, Ula, Lexi, Grady, Shan, Kat, they all had someone, and I`m preety sure even freakin Miriam had someone. But yeah, this is me, alone, alone, alone, alone. I`ve never even been kissed, like, never ever. In my whole life, I have no idea how it feels to feel love, to be in love, to be loved. At the beginning I really gave no crap about it, but I`m getting tired, you know? I also exist, I also deserve someone…life just isn`t fair sometimes, right? It isn’t fair…” -Iris kept on walking away, as a tear rushed down her face.- -Meanwhile, Ula kept on talking to Adam, with a grin on her face.- “Look, honestly Adam, I don’t want anyone, I`m okay by myself right now.” “Ula, please, give me one oportinuity, and you will never want to be alone again.” “Oh my gosh… I want to laugh so hard right now, but poor guy, I`m controlling myself. I can still play with him, have some fun, lets see if he convinces me?” “Look, Adam, I don’t know right now, if you want it, come and get it.” “''When you`re ready come and get it, when you`re ready come and get it, na na na na, na na na, na na na. When you`re ready come and get it, when you`re ready come and get it, na na na na, na na na, na na na.” Ula sang, staring at Adam, while his jaw dropped, and Ula walked away from him. “''You ain`t gotta worry its an open invitation, I`ll be sitting right here real patient. All day all night I`ll be waiting standby, can`t stop because I love it, hate the way I love you, all day all night, maybe I`m addicted for life, no lie. I`m too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. I love you much to, much to hide you, this love aint finished yet, so baby whenever you`re ready…” Ula sang at the mall`s hallways, with Adam and a bunch of guys behind her. “When you`re ready come and get it, when you`re ready come and get it, na na na na, na na na, na na na. When you`re ready come and get it, when you`re ready come and get it, na na na na, na na na, na na na.” -Ula stood in front of Adam and teased him by touching his body and making hum sweat.- “''You got the kind of love I want, let me get that. And baby once I get it, I`m yours no take backs. I`m gon` love you for life, I aint leaving your side, even if you knock it aint no way to stop it. Forever you`re mine baby I`m addicted no lie, no lie. I`m not too shy to show you I love you, I got no regrets. So baby whenever you`re ready….”'' -Ula started dancing and singing in front of Adam on a very sexual way, making Adam crazy.- “''“When you`re ready come and get it, when you`re ready come and get it, na na na na, na na na, na na na. This love will be the end of me, but I know I`ll die happily, I`ll know, I`ll know, I`ll know, because you love me so…. Yeah! When you`re ready come and get it, when you`re ready come and get it, na na na na, na na na, na na na.”'' -Ula ended her performance and walked towards Adam, staring directly at him.- “What do you say, Adam?” Ula said, almost kissing his lips. “Oh, baby, heck I`m ready.” Adam said. “Em, what, Adam? Adam?” Ula was saying, and Adam dragged himself back to real life, shaking his head and staring at Ula, although she wasn`t pressed against him. “Oh, nothing, nothing, what where you saying?” “Look, Adam, you`re a great guy, but… no… no I`m actually not in the mood for a relationship right now. You know?” -Adam nodded.- “You`ll change your mind.” -Ula rolled her eyes.- “Hey, since we are here, what do you say about getting an ice cream?” Adam asked her, and Ula shrugged. “Sure, whatever.” -Meanwhile, Rose and Angelica were hanging out at the same mall, siting at a table having lunch.- “Hey, so how are things going with our coming out to your family?” Angelica asked her. “Pretty cool, my dad has been really supportive, and he`s about the only family I got left, so yeah.... anywhore, I thought you guys would beat the crap out of us at regionals, really, you were amazing.” “Rose, we gotta stop with the crap.” Angelica suddenly told her. “What do you mean?” “Cut the crap. The thing is, Rose… what do you think we are?” “What?” Rose seemed confused. “I mean, we kissed, shared stuff and all, but what do you think we are? Do you like me, Rose?” “Look, Angelica, you are way too cool, but it`s kinda like a confused moment in my life, and, I just think you are a heck of a friend, but it would be better for me right now if we continue like that.” -Angelica nodded.- “I`m sorry, I swear I didn`t used you.” Rose added, and Angelica hold her hand. “Honey, I feel ya, okay? It`s okay, I`m here to support you. We can still be badass lesbian friends right?” “Yep, badass lesbian friends.” Rose smiled. -Lucas was driving a car on a very sunny and hot day. The sun gleamed admist the blue sky against the vehicle, and Brandon sat by Lucas`s side, both wearing sunglasses.- “Took us a damn while to go all the way down here to Miami, but it will be totally worth it.” Lucas said, smiling, while Brandon nodded. “Bad thing is we gotta get back to shool once the weekend`s over.” “Don`t worry about school right now, jesus!” Lucas said, “we got all this weekend just for ourselves, and we`re getting to the best party ever.” “Lately, I`ve been, I`ve been loosing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be, but baby, I`ve been, I`ve been praying hard, so no more counting dollars we`ll be counting stars, yeah we`ll be counting stars.” Brandon sang, as they reached the beach. “Here we go, best party ever.” Lucas said, as they stared at a crowded beach full of people, loud electronic music, pools, water and alcohol. Lucas and Brandon smiled. “''I see this life, like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line, and my face is flashing signs, old but I`m not that old, young, but I`m not that bold, I don`t think the world is sold, I`m just doing what we`re told. I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing, I feel something so wrong doing the right thing. I couldn`t lie, I couldn`t lie, couldn`t lie. Everything that kills me….. makes me feel alive.”'' Lucas`s voice sang on the background as he and Brandon enjoyed the beach crowded party, dancing and drinking with unknown people. “Lately, I`ve been, I`ve been loosing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be, but baby, I`ve been, I`ve been praying hard, so no more counting dollars we`ll be counting stars, yeah we`ll be counting stars.” Brandon`s voice sang on the background, as he and Lucas drank and partied. “''Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons are learned. Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river, the lessons are learned, take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river, the lessons are learned. Everything that kills me… makes me feel alive.”'' Brandon and Lucas both sang, as they partied and kissed. “''Lately, I`ve been, I`ve been loosing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be, but baby, I`ve been, I`ve been praying hard, so no more counting dollars we`ll be counting stars, yeah we`ll be counting stars.”'' -The party was now over, Brandon and Lucas were at a small motel in Miami.- “What if we stay here, never return to Woodsville?” Lucas said, and Brandon laughed. “The Freakshows need us to win regionals, dude. And we can`t leave your mother alone.” Brandon said. “I know, I know! I was just kidding with you. I just wish we could stop time, stay here, alone for a while, nothing to worry about…” Lucas said, as he hugged Brandon at their bed. -Suddenly Lucas`s cell phone rang.- “Shit.” He said, getting his phone out of his pocket. “Ugh, people do tend to interrupt, see what I was saying?” “Come on, answer it.” -Lucas answered the phone.- “What is it?” He said, frustrated, and Brandon stared at him, smiling, but Brandon`s smile started changing as he saw Lucas`s concerned looks. “What? How is that- how is that possible? Is she okay? But the- the police? Okay, yeah, I`m on my way right now.” Lucas said, and hanged up. “What was that?” “My mother. She`s at the hospital… she was shot.” -Lucas stared at Brandon, trying to do his best to avoid crying. A tear fell down his face.- -Fade to black.- Cast Guest Stars *'Sarah Kennedy Parker '''as Angelica Dunn *'Denzel Whitaker '''as Adam Wilson Polls What do you think of the episode? I loved it It was good It was okay It sucked Which "Spring Break" part did you enjoyed more? Part 1 Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes